Together Again
by Harry's-a-hottie
Summary: Harry left for the final battle three years ago promising Ginny to come back to her, now he has came back and is in for a surprise... suck at summaries, GH, RHr, please Read and review thanx!
1. Reminiscing

**Together Again **

By: Me

OK everyone I don't own anything JK Rowling owns it all, if I did would I be here talking to you guys right now? N0, I rest my case…

On with the story…

AN- Oh and my other story With a Flick of His wrist, will be hopefully updated soon. Thanx

**Chapter 1- Reminiscing**

"Muuuuummmm"

After about 3 years of hearing this Ginny still wasn't quite used to hearing herself being called it. She lifted her head from where she had been sitting and quickly dried her eyes and walked up the stairs to where the calls were coming from.

"Mummy Sirius's being a meanie …" (AN- Remember they're like almost 3)

"No I'm not Lilies just a-"

"CRASH"

This last sound was met by silence from the kids. Ginny upon hearing this though started sprinting the last few steps into her room with her wand out just in case, saw that a picture of her and Harry a couple of days before the battle had fallen to the ground and was shattered into pieces.

The twins didn't know who this man was next to their mother and after asking her once and seeing the look on her face didn't ask her again, knew they were in trouble. Although they were only 3 they saw the way their mother would look at this picture oblivious to them knowing this guy was someone special. They had also noticed that this man looked an awful lot like them or maybe they looked like him.

"Mum-"

"We didn't mea-"

"Go get ready for bed you two, it's almost bedtime, I'll be there in a sec"

The twins didn't object and went to their respective rooms understanding that they should just lie down and not fight.

Ginny sat down on her bed put her head in her hands and silently wept. This was hard for her, being a single mother to two kids was hard, although she didn't have to work, she was having a tough time being the mother she knew her kids needed.

She quickly muttered a spell that fixed the picture and levitated it back onto the wall. She thought back to how all of this had come to be…

It had all started when Harry and Ginny got together in his 6th year, I believe you all know how and what happened. Harry breaking up with her for noble reasons and Ginny silently cursing him for doing so. She felt she must have cried herself to sleep every summer. He had told her that this was just because he didn't want to lose her on top of every one else…

FLASHBACK………………………………………………….

"Ginny, we ahh need to talk,"

"Harry nothing good ever follows those 5 words, just say what you need to say" Ginny was worried, she hoped he wouldn't do anything noble

"Well, I think it's best if we stop things for a while and well because of me having to leave and find horcruxes and well you know…"

"Harry… no-," Ginny burst into tears and was about to run off when she felt a hand grab her elbow.

"Ginny I just don't want to lose you, that would kill me, I love you too much and I don't want VOldermort to get to you."

"Harry, you need me, don't you remember what Dumbledore said- she felt Harry stiffen next to her- you need love, that's the power, Harry we're meant for each other, I love you too much to watch anyone do anything to you."

Harry looked at her, took one step and captured her mouth in hers and they made their way to her bed… (Duh you know what happens I can't write scenes like that so just imagine…)

That was the last time Ginny had seen Harry in 3 years, he had left for her once she left.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know what you're thinking right now, but I'll be back, I'll be back for you, I'll love you forever and I'll wait for you, even if you won't wait for me. But I had to go, the Order was calling me, we have an anonymous lead on the Horcruxes and such. I won't return to you until all this is over and you're safe, please Ginny I love you will all my heart, wait for me, because God willing I'll be back for you. _

_I want you to send me letters when ever you want to or can, but don't send them by owl, people could get suspicious so just write the letter, fold it, write my name on the front, and tap it twice and say the words "amitto celo" and I will get the letter._

_On a happier thought I want you to have these two things, the first one is my moms promise ring given to her by my father, I want you to have it, remember I will come back for you. The next it a necklace that will protect you and transport you to a hospital if you're hurt or somewhere safe if you're in danger, please wear it all the time for me, even if you move on keep the ring and necklace they'll protect you and I know I'll never love someone else as much as you. Don't worry I'll be safe and please please write back._

_Love always, Harry_

END FLASHBACK

Ginny looked down at her finger and saw the ring that still adorned her left hand. It was a very pretty ring with a thin silver band and a square cut emerald in the center, she had never taken it off to this day, same with the silver necklace that had the silver heart charm on it, they were beautiful.

Ginny knew that he had to go and didn't hold it against him and they kept sending letters to each other for about 2 years. With in those two years Ginny had found our that she was pregnant (They were Harry's of course) and done the only thing she could think of doing told Remus and Hermione the two most sensible and intelligent people she knew.

They were surprised (Ginny being 16 and all) but were relieved when she told them it was Harry's. She also told them she didn't want him knowing because he couldn't come back until his job was over and couldn't be distracted, (they silently agreed with her). Lupin allowed her to move into Grimmauld place and he moved out a couple or years later.

The twins birth was hard, Ginny was at Grimmauld place all by herself when the time came and called Hermione over quickly. She had the child at the house because she didn't want anyone to know about them. She and Harry were in pretty big amount of danger then and she didn't need to add to it. Ginny wasn't shocked when she saw how much they looked like Harry and his parents.

Sirius James Potter was born on July 13 2:20 am and two minutes later Lily Mione Potter entered the world. This was the happiest day in Ginny's life, she was a mother, but was sad that Harry wasn't able to share it with her; she knew he would love it.

The twins now 3 looked even more like their father than they did when they were born. Lupin said it was like looking at Harry and his mother. Those were the only two people Ginny was in contact with, Lupin and Hermione, Ginny didn't want anyone else in her family to know, it pained her a great deal but she knew that one of these days she would see her again.

Harry also eventually defeated Voldermort, that was a year ago, that was when all correspondence stopped. The last letter Ginny got from him was dated the day after Voldermort was killed. It explained to her that he was sorry for not being able to come back but that he had to get revenge for Sirius and Dumbledore, he was going after Snape and Bellatrix (Malfoy had been killed in the battle). He said he would be back soon but that the letters had to stop and that he'd been faithful to her and couldn't wait to get back…

That had been exactly a year ago today and nobody except for Lupin had seen Harry since. He had gotten to Snape but was still looking for Bellatrix. Ginny didn't know if he would ever come back but she knew that she would never love another like him.

She got up from her bed and was walking out the door when Sirius (Little one) and Lily came running to her and hugged her.

"We're sorry mummy" they sniffled; they both had on their pajamas and were clutching identical bears in their hands.

"Oh it's Ok sweeties; I'm sorry Mummy over reacted before. How would you like to see some pictures of your father and the rest of your family?"

"Ya" they were excited now, this wasn't the first time they had seen pictures of their other families but was the first time (they remembered) being offered to see their Daddy's pictures.

"K, go climb on mummy's bed and I'll go get the photo albums, stay right there." Once Ginny walked through the door frame and into the hall she glanced quickly at her kids, she saw that Sirius and Lily were snuggling with each other. She was quickly reminded of Harry when she looked at the kids. With Sirius and his untidy Jet black Hair, glasses, and green eyes, he also acted a lot like Harry especially when he smiled and was trying to get out of trouble. Lily looked like Harry a little but really looked like her namesake Lily Evans, with her Weasley red hear and piercing green eyes, she looked a lot like Ginny but had no freckles, but their personalities were practically identical.

Ginny was about to break down into tears again while she was searching through the room on the third floor where they had stayed when they were kids, when she heard her kids yell for her.

"Coming kids" she yelled back and muttered "_absentis" _to dry her tears up. She went back to her room and started explaining the pictures to the kids…

"And this one is a picture of your Daddy and me" She pointed to a picture of Harry and her by the lake in Harry's 6th year, about a week before Dumbledore died, "Your Daddy was in his 6th year and I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts."

Of course with their Godmother being Hermione they knew a lot about Hogwarts already as she had been reading them _Hogwarts: a History _before they could even talk.

Ginny was surprised that neither Lily or Sirius were asking why Harry wasn't with them but then thought that they weren't really in contact with anyone else with kids that had a father figure in their life, "they must think this is normal', she thought.

She noticed that the kids were only paying a bit of attention to her because they were sort of drifting off, so she decided to put the books back. While she was on the third floor for the second time that night she heard the doorbell ring and she knew her kids would be running to get it as it would only be Hermione or Remus but at this time of night.

She practically sprinted down two steps of stairs and got their right when her daughter was opening the door.

"Daddy!"

Hi everyone sorry if this chappies a bit boring but I had to get some of the facts out there. Please review and I'll try to update soon if I get enough reviews.

Cheerios, Corrie


	2. For lack of better words Holy Shit

**Together Again **

By: Me

OK everyone I don't own anything JK Rowling owns it all, if I did would I be here talking to you guys right now? No I rest my case, Cheerio.

On with the story…

**AN-** OMG thanks to all my reviewers, lol and no Joy1 Harry won't go that spastic, he doesn't even really find out, well you'll find out so one with the story

**janepotter22-** actually I was going to do that but then I couldn't decide on a boy or girl or the names or what they looked like so I just did two

l**ollylover**- thanks for the tip, I changed it so I'm now accepting anonymous reviews

… and Kudos to the rest of my reviewers! (**Phyre's child13Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter**

**Andelin,** ect)

…………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2- (For a lack of better words)… Holy Shit**

"_And this one is a picture of your Daddy and me" She pointed to a picture of Harry and her by the lake in Harry's 6th year, about a week before Dumbledore died, "Your Daddy was in his 6th year and I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts."_

_Of course with their Godmother being Hermione they knew a lot about Hogwarts already as she had been reading them Hogwarts: a History before they could even talk._

_Ginny was surprised that neither Lily or Sirius were asking why Harry wasn't with them but then thought that they weren't really in contact with anyone else with kids that had a father figure in their life, "they must think this is normal', she thought._

_She noticed that the kids were only paying a bit of attention to her because they were sort of drifting off, so she decided to put the books back. While she was on the third floor for the second time that night she heard the doorbell ring and she knew her kids would be running to get it as it would only be Hermione or Remus but at this time of night._

_She practically sprinted down two steps of stairs and got their right when her daughter was opening the door._

"_Daddy!"_

James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black were standing in her doorway with Mione (AN- They're gonna call her by her middle name now to avoid confusion) hugging James around the middle. This probably being because except for the Hazel eyes James had Harry and his father looked almost exactly alike.

"What is this some kind of cruel joke?" she was now leaning on the door frame for support.

"Oh, we're sorry for barging in on you at this time, I'm Lily Potter and this is my Husband James, and this is the owner of the house Sirius Black."

"It—It—ca- ca- can't be-" then Ginny fell to the floor, presumably in shock.

"well I do believe we shocked the living day lights out of her, James did you not tell me something, as to maybe why to have a three year old hanging on to you"

"Hon you're not actually accusing me of having a child while I was dead did you?"

"Well,-"

Sirius interrupted this conversation before it turned into one that included yelling, "um guys you remember Harry's still out here right, let's get him inside."

"What? oh ya." Even Sirius was amazed at his own friend's daftness.

"James Albus Potter I can't believe you forgot about your own son."

"I DIDN'T I WAS JUST PREOCCUPIED WITH A CHILD CALLING ME 'DADDY'"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOU VOICE AT ME.?"

Sirius quickly ushered his friends inside and took Harry upstairs and laid him in a bedroom that looked as if it was that girls, who was she again, Sirius knew he had seen her some where…

"Hi, I'm Lily but my mom calls me Mione, that's my middle name. What's yours?"

Sirius looked down at this little girl she had to be about three. "Hi, I'm Sirius, who is your mum, is she the one that's sleeping (**AN-** Remember she's 3) downstairs."

"Ya, mummy must have been really tired, she was just showing Sirius and I pictures of her and Daddy."

"Oh, wait Sirius who's Sirius?"

"You Silly" she started to giggle.

"No I mean the one she was showing pictures to."

"Oh, that's my twin; he's only 2 minutes older than me. I'll go get him." She started to run out of the room when Sirius (**Damn this is gonna get confusing I think I'll call big Sirius Padfoot**) now known as Padfoot grabbed Mione's arm.

"Er, no how about you come and lay down on this bed"

"Hey I know who that is, he looks like mummy's friend from the picture over their, Sirius and I think that's our daddy, but we never asked mummy about him" she pointed at the picture that her and her twin had broken earlier that evening.

"Holy Shit," Padfoot gasped.

"Er ya why don't you um go into your room and go to sleep."

"Is that my daddy" Lily asked pointing where Harry lay passed out on the bed.

_Fuck, she's too damn smart for her own good. "_Um I'll let your Mum explain it to you in the morning why don't you go and lay down and then in the morning I promise we can have pancakes for breakfast."

"Yay!" she went and hugged Padfoot goodnight and ran to her room.

As he was leaving the room he took one last glance at Harry, "what have you gotten your self into?"

………………………………………….

Omg I'm really sorry it's so short!

Ok, the only reason that this chappie is so short is because I just wanted to get something out there. And explaining the whole lily James Sirius thing might take a while, so don't ask any questions because most of them should be answered in the next chapter which will be up in a day or so.

I just wanted to have this chapter just to show that Lily is really smart and inquisitive while her twin James sometimes couldn't care less. (and yes btw Harry will find out and he won't be really mad, but he'll still be a little.

Toodles and review please… Corrie

Oh and Lily and James are going to have more kids, same with Harry and Ginny, name ideas please! Lol bye!


	3. Explanations

**Together Again **

By: Me

OK everyone I don't own anything JK Rowling owns it all, if I did would I be here talking to you guys right now? No I rest my case, Cheerio.

On with the story…

AN- OMG thanks to all my reviewers… k I just realized how confusing the name thing in the last chapter must have been so…

Lily **Mione** Potter- Harry and Ginny's kid, almost 3- She is now being called by her middle name, Mione, because her namesake, lily potter is back.

**Sirius **James Potter- Harry and Ginny's kid, almost 3- still being called Sirius

Sirius Black- he's being called **Padfoot** for the time being

Hope this cleared it up for everyone who was confused…

… And Kudos to the rest of my reviewers! (**Sarahamanda, missprongs07, Half-Blood-Rebecca ect!) **

…………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3- Explanations**

"_Hey I know who that is, he looks like mummy's friend from the picture over their, Sirius and I think that's our daddy, but we never asked mummy about him" she pointed at the picture that her and her twin had broken earlier that evening._

"_Holy Shit," Padfoot gasped._

"_Er ya why don't you um go into your room and go to sleep."_

"_Is that my daddy" Lily asked pointing where Harry lay passed out on the bed._

_Fuck, she's too damn smart for her own good. "Um I'll let your Mum explain it to you in the morning why don't you go and lay down and then in the morning I promise we can have pancakes for breakfast."_

"_Yay!" she went and hugged Padfoot goodnight and ran to her room._

_As he was leaving the room he took one last glance at Harry, "what have you gotten your self into?"_

James, Lily, and Remus were currently sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Lily and James had flooed Remus and told him that he needed to come immediately. Remus thinking it was something to do with Ginny or the kids almost died from the shock at seeing two of his best friends alive and well again.

Since Remus wasn't really moving or saying anything they moved him into a chair and proceeded to stare at him, waiting until he was ready to say anything.

"You- You- You're, ALIVE!"

"er ya, that's why we're sitting infront of you-"

"James shut up, Remus we'll explain everything to you, as long as we know you won't interrupt."

"O-k" Remus choked this answer out.

"Ok, hmmm… where to begin, Ok as you know Harry killed Voldermort last year. Well he told us that he had heard of this spell that, if the intentions were pure enough, would, bring people back to life. You see if said that if someone evil had murdered someone with their wand, the murdered people's soul would be forever trapped in that person's wand, in our case Voldermort. So if the murderer was ever killed by someone whose intentions were pure enough you could say a spell to release the person's soul from the wand, it takes a very powerful wizard."

Remus was looking at them wide eyed, "but- then- how-"

"James continue, I'll get us some water."

James continued while Lily left the room. "So none of us knew that this part was even possible, but Harry's very powerful, but I guess he put so much love into the spell that we got our bodies back too, of course we're still the age we were when we died, but that's no matter now, Voldie-shorts gone and the Marauders are back!"

"James…" Remus leapt up and gave him a 'manly' hug, "I've missed you so much, but you do know that Padfoot, well that he's dea-"

Padfoot walked through the kitchen door and said "not anymore" and Remus feinted, "too much for him to handle I guess…"

"Did you put Harry in a bed?"

"Ya I'll say he'll wake up in an our or two"

"Good I have some questions for him, like why there's a woman in your house and two kids, one who thinks I'm their daddy."

"Well I know the girl, she's one of the weasleys, her and Harry were friends before I died, I'm guessing though, just purely guessing that well they became involved and Ginny had his kids during the war. I don't think he knows about them either."

"Oh, wow, I'm grandfather at 23, that's, wow… and he's a father at 19 (it's like a month until Harry's b-day)."

"How do you think Harry will feel?"

"I dunno, it's a lot to handle, but I put the girl upstairs next to him and the kids are in bed."

"Good, we need to have a serious man to man talk when he gets up." James wasn't looking too happy about his son having two kids at the age of 19, " I mean don't get me wrong I'm excited to be a grandpa, but Merlin, he's still a kid."

"James, I think it's time I tell you what this kids gone through, he hasn't been able to live like he was a kid for along time…"

Padfoot then proceeded to tell James and Lily (who had sat back down) all about Harry and all his adventures, what he was like when he was younger, and all his accomplishments (Thing all of the 6 books). James was especially overjoyed when he learned his son was the youngest seeker in a century, he even got up and did a little happy dance. (lol). Although Lily wasn't too happy when she heard how many times he'd been in the hospital wing, she was tearing up that they'd missed so much.

"James, Lily don't worry it's not your fault- he looked over where they had put Remus on the couch and saw his eyes open- Hey look Mooney's awake!"

"Padfoot, it's good to see you, although this is kind of a shock- he'd gotten his voice back,- wait though how'd you get here, Voldermort didn't kill you"

Lily interrupted Sirius to explain again, "Harry killed Bellatrix and preformed the spell, that's why he's passed out, it drained a lot of his magical energy."

"Oh.." Remus stayed quiet not knowing what to say. The four just stared back at each other.

…………………………888

MEANWHILE

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him, _where am I? wait, this looks like Grimmauld place, but why would I be here?_ He felt around to get his barings and was slightly surprised when he felt a (yes fully clothed) body next to his. _Whoa there, who's this, wait, I know this smell anywhere… it's Ginny! _Harry opened his eyes and sure enough the person next to him was Ginny and she was just opening her eyes.

"Harry!" she jumped on top of him and hugged,

"Ginny- gasp- I can't- gasp- breathe-gasp"

"Oh Harry I've missed you so much. I love you" She was straddling him with her legs now and in tears (happy tears).

"Ginny, I've waited so long for this," Harry brought her to him with her hands and kissed her like he'd been wanting to for 3 years.

"Harry" Ginny moaned. "Take me"

Ginny took her wand a cast a silencing charm and a locking spell on the door. "Now"

Then they proceeded to make up for the 3 years they'd been apart.

8888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

It was about 8 the next morning and James, Remus, and Padfoot were sitting around the table catching up. Lily was in the other room talking and playing with her grandchildren. Remus had explained everything that had happened between Harry and Ginny, and about the kids. The kids were introduced to their grandparents and it was hard to tell who was happier Lily or Mione.

"unci Remus, unci Remus-" Mione came running into the room, "where's mummy"

"She's not awake yet Hon, why don't you go wake her up-" he was cut off by Padfoot saying, that's probably not the best idea Remus, from the sounds I heard from that room last night, I'll probably never be able to look Harry in the eye…" (AN- yes they did place a silencing charm, but it wore off after a while, )

"Padfoot what are you saying about my baby, he would never do anything like that,"

"Um lily obviously he already did I mean you have grandchildren" Padfoot was now wildly pointing at Sirius and Mione.

"Ya but he just got back last night, don't you think they wanted to talk?"

"Lily the fist night you two got back what did you guys do?

James turned bright red and Lily sputtered out, "None—of your business"

"Ha that's what I thought."

"Shut up padfoot, come on Lily we'll go prove him wrong, let's go check on Harry and what's her face- his wife glared at him- oh ya Ginny."

Lily and James walked up the stairs closely followed by Padfoot, Remus had decided to stay down with the kids, knowing full well what to expect.

Lily and James quietly opened the door not knowing what to expect. Harry and Ginny were under the covers and alls you could see was one of Harry's bare legs and his bare chest, and Ginny had her head resting of his chest, with his arm around her ."Ahh look James, they're so cute together they look just like us. See Sirius they're just cuddling under the blankets"

"That's what you think" Padfoot sniggered

He then pointed out to Lily all the pieces of clothing strewn half-hazardly all over.

James turned bright red, "come on honey lets go"

"No, HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT."

Harry still used to the threat of deatheaters jumped out of bed with his wand in his hand, not noticing what he was wearing, or the lack of.

Padfoot gave a slight cough and Harry looked down "Shit," he then grabbed a pillow and covered himself. "Mum Dad Padfoot, what the hell are you guys doing in here."

"Harry I think the more appropriate question is what did you do last night" Lily was fuming, James could've died (again), and Padfoot found thing whole situation pretty funny.

"Well, er mum can we discuss this in a bit, so I can, er get some clothes on.-"

"No lets discuss this now, wake her up, I want to have a talk, NOW"

Harry shimmied onto the bed and started to gently shake Ginny to wake her up, (he also covered himself with the blanket. "Ginny, honey wake up," he whispered.

"Again Harry, we did it like 5 times last night, can I have some rest- she opened her eyes and rolled over. Oh" she was beet red now and sort of shrunk under the covers at seeing Harry's parents and Padfoot.

"You two have some explaining to do" Lily was slightly embarrassed now

"Jeez Harry you do have some stamina, what'd you say james the most you could do was 3, I guess he took after his uncle Sirius."

"PADFOOT!"

----------------------------------------------

k IN the next chappie Harry will explain things to Ginny and he'll learn about the kids and he'll get a job offer, please read and review… thanx.

Toodles -Corrie


End file.
